Brilloft
Hieronder een in het Kronenburgs vertaald sprookje. Het is een merkwaardig verhaal vol existentiële onmogelijkheden. Een jongen moet bij een molenaar negen zakken meel gaan halen voor het bruiloftsbrood dat op het huwelijk van zijn ouders zal worden gegeten. Onderweg gebeuren er allerlei merkwaardige dingen. De Brilloft fan mi Fas Op ean dei sisse mi fas gienom mi: “Buoid, muor sol ik truje met dine meou. Tost do lik det wealeout ta de moolman en helst do neoun pude meel feor det brilloftsstut.” No bin ik ean skrandere buoid en assa ron ik ta de beon, naam neoun pude meel en lisse dee op mi lofteskieolden feor dee ta de mole te bringe. Du lep ik ta de stale feor de okse fuor de wein te spanje. De beesten was lits steeg en wil neit fuor de wein stean en assa spanne ik han eouten deen. Ik kon likwol det tiksel neit finje en naam in steed fan dat gewuon miint holten been. Sa was alles best. Ik gaf de beesten de sporen en feorre fot. Ik kaam bi de mole uon, de moolman dee eppen en ik toog nein, mar du besperre ik dat de moolman neit t’huse was. Det meel muost likwol melle gean en ik besloot feor gewuon op de moolman te biidje, mar eouten goden jeren begon mine okse hongen te kriigje en it likke mi likwol better feor de moolman te sike. Ik plante miint holten been fuor de okse in de grond, sadat ha onder mine afweasegens neit fotfligje ko, en ron du sa hird likwa mine twei benen mi draagje kon, ta det eerdbeiefeld, wer de moolman drok deounde was met eerpelen te roje. It was ean stear stik te kleouwje, alhil de berg op, en du ik einlik bi de moolman kaam, was ik sa gramitteg, dat ik miint oden holten been loshuorte en fuoreineg met ham ransele, uont ik onder de bleue plakken sat. Plotsens here ik dat de mole dear was fanseal te meelje. Ik ron wirrom de berg op, mar in mine haast strikele ik our mine feteren; ik fel neden en de hil berg rolle eouten mi de wreold ut. Du ik bi de mole kaam, sei ik, dat miint holten been dear was en wuortel skeat en ean beem was, sa hei lik ean tour. In de krun fan de beem was tiin dosein eornen dear en bei nesten, en omdat mi fas gek is feor kifteneia, wil ik de nesten begynje ut te helje, mar krek op dat egesteod kroop de jonge kreouen allegier ut haant ei. No laat ik mi neit hird fan de wiis bringe en ik teout: “Goden pikebeuten kin wi best brikke feor det brilloftsdinee fan mi fas.” Ik kleaf oppe en staak mine hand tuskom de takken, mar alle feil was dear en kroop in de hol stamme, en mine hand was sa dik, dat si neit tru de eppening in de stamme kon. Du staak ik gewuon mi stearren nein en sa kon ik der perfekt bi. Du ik dear was en alle feil in miint hemd staak, wil ik ut de stamme kripje, mar dat wreout neit sa guod: de eppening was te lit. Hird lep ik ta hus, fredde mi fas feor ean bile en ron wirrom. Ik hakke ean fiks gat in de stamme en du kon ik utkripje, mar ik kon neit neekleouwje, feordat de beem intuskens dear was en nou goden mile heier weoks. Ik stelle mine handen uon mi mond en roop ta de moolman, dat ik ean teu brikke ko, mar dee seou ferston mi ferkeerd en hi leot ean begreouenskutse kamje, omdat hi teout dat ik reu. Ik skol ham sa feartelik ut, dat hi fan lilkens fel en star, en dalik in de kutse kroop. Fanseal haadt ik omtinken met de arm man en hird leot ik mi uon det teu neesakje, mar du ik helerwei was, kiffe ean aande det teu stik en ik fel. Likkeg was de feil in miint hemd intuskens dear slapennen te kriigje en assa fel ik oppe. Du ik our de flud floog, was der goden waskfrei deounde. Ha sei mi lanskamje en roop: “Wat dos dee man derop? Past do op; faldst do neit in det weud!” Ik ferston likwol: “Makst do dine boksen los!” en omdat ik hil braaf bin, dee ik semwat ha fredde, mar du floog alle feil ut miint hemd en ik fel met ean plof in de flud, dom dalik utom herres igge stremme en our ean breedte fan seon kylometer ean seon meter dikke leu fisk eoutenleot. Seon jeer kon de leou brikke feor alles op te romje en du ligge der nou altiid net sa ean bilt fisk, dom feartelik begon te steankje. Likkeg kaam der du ean naakte gipsibuoid fuorbi, dom de rest fan de fisk in haas hemd staak en dermet fotlep. Nodat det bead alhil teor ligge, kon ik maklik op de igge kripje. Ik skylle mine modderege kleren guod ut en intuskens beteout ik, dat mi fas no likwol eis truje wille so, feordat ik wist, dat hi gerne ean seon heoje wo. Ik besloot ta de mole wirrom te leapje, mar dat was nou ean hil stik. Ik kaam lans ean greide, wer ean barg ston te greasje, sprong op haas reak en feorre fot. It was hil warm en al hird krei mi skymmel en ik feartelike treost. Ik fredde uon ean bonde oft der eren in det nuobeskyp ean bron was, en sikkeweer wisse hi mi ean, mar spitelek was si befrerren en det iis was sa dik, dat ik ham neit stik kriigje kon. Du skruwe ik mi stearren af en met deen slade ik ean wek in det iis. Ik stille mi hongen en ek de barg dee hamseal teguod en du feorre ik wirrom ferder. Onderwei helle ik goden kirrelen in, dom mi raar beleokke. “Wer bleaf di stearren?” roop ha en ik greep ta mi stearren. Sa entdekke ik, dat ik dear was en ham bi de bron ligje leot. Ik swong de skymmel en reed sa hird likwa meilik wirrom feor mi stearren te helje. Deen was likwol ongedildeg en makke fan snei ean romp, twei armen en twei benen, en no was hi heerlik deounde te skeotje. Hird bon ik mine ejen skeite onder en toog ham eouten, mar sast do it leist oft neit; hi reed hirder an ik. Du makke ik ean winnend fan iis en janne deen eouten mi stearren, mar ek no was hi te hird feor mi. Likkeg was it feartelik warm, sá warm, dat det isen fan haas skeite smolt. No ston mi stearren stil, de winnend naam ham in haas bek en breout ham ta mi wirrom. Ik skruwe ham teit feast, sprong wirrom op mi hist en feorre fot. Einlik kaam ik deous bi de mole en ut de ferte here ik mi fas al klaje: “O seon, wer bist do? Ho kin ik no eet truje indat ik giean seon kriigje kin?” Ik haadt omtinken met ham en roop: “Hir bin ik fas, en ik bring neoun pude meel feor di met.” Binnoden toog wi no ta de mole, de moolman melle aar meel, wi fille der neoun pude met, dom wi op de reak fan de barg lisse, en sa toog wi wirrom ta hus. Deeselde dei nou tro mi fas met mine meou en ik was teoi. Eouten ean jeer gong ik berren en wan wi no nou lif, star wi neit. Categorie:Kronenburg Categorie:Taal Categorie:Literatuur